Hakai Kami No Shinobi
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Descendant Naruto fic


**Summary: Naruto was the descendant of Lord bills, Whis and the First Super Sayian God, Naruto's true self is cold, emotionless and uncaring how will his heart be able to feel human emotion again after finding out about his father's plan for him during the Scroll incident. Naruto's eyes open showing the Final Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his other the Tengoku RInnegan Of Heaven's. "I think it's time i show these pathetic humans who is at the top of the food chain..." His cold emotionless tone froze Iruki and Mizuka. Godlike Immortal/God Of Destruction/Super Sayian God/Calm/Cool/Cold/Emotionless/Ruthless/Uncaring/Bitter/Extremely Experienced Naruto, Rikudo Sennin heir Ki Materialization God, Chakra Materialization God, Reiatsu Materialization Naruto, Telekinetic God Naruto, Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Genjutsu/Laijutsu/Bojutsu/Battoujutsu/Ninpo/Senjutsu/Gunbai-jutsu/Bukijutsu God Naruto, FEMS/Tengoku Rinnegan Naruto Multi-Bloodline Naruto x Mass haremxOC's, extreme Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Hyuuga Elders, Konoha, Minato, Sandaime, Elders, Civilian council bashing. Good Danzo, Uzumakicest, Namikazecest, Uchihacest, Senjucest Anime elements of Bleach, Devil May Cry, Yuyu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Metal Gear Solid, Tekken, Metal Gear Rising, Street Fighter, Avatar the last airbender, Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple and Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinisai and One piece**

**I do not own Naruto, Dbz or any other anime mentioned in this fic!**

* * *

><p><em>'It can't be...' <em>Naruto Uzumaki age 15 thought in denial, pain, misery,heart-break and most of all hatred.

He was failed for the 3rd time, Mizuka gave him another chance he infiltrated the Hokage tower and stole the Forbidden Scroll Of Seals and wanted to find a powerful jutsu for a fresh Genin like himself.

But when a scroll fell out he used his rudimentary skill in fuuinjutsu to unseal it and when he read it his heart slowly broke apart till there was nothing left...His father Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi Kitsune inside him and there was another seal that could be used to send them to another dimension without sacrificing his life.

He read further and his hatred spiked dangerously K.I. poured off him in waves and saw the part about an impression and limiter/blocker seal on his true abilities which were in the league of Gods and felt something that didn't belong on him and channeled his chakra causing the seal to break and his features changed.

He now stood at 5'12, his muscles became more defined and he gained a 12 pack set of abs along with streamlined, wiry muscles built for speed, agility and power. His face lost it's chubby, round structure and gained the looks of an aristocratic noble.

His orange jumpsuit was now a pair of black jeans with a silver chain, black combat boots with steel toes on the front, he had on a sleeveless tight silver turtleneck with a black haori trenchcoat style jacket with the kanji for God Of Destruction in white with a silver fur collar hood. His skin was now a tad bit tanner, his eyes now were pitch black with no pupil along with the fact his whisker marks were extended and had waist length smooth silver hair with some fringes hanging in the front of his face and the back in a ponytail and on his hands were opera length skintight black fingerless gloves with silver and black belts strapped to them.

Strapped to his back was a silver katana with a white tassel hanging from its hilt (Sode No Shiraiyuki) on the opposite was a black bladed katana sheathed in a golden scabbard with the kanji for Amaterasu and on his hip was an O-katana with a black lacquer sheath tied with a golden tassel and had a black and white diamond hilt this was known as Yamato.

Naruto felt his Ki, Reiatsu, Youki, Touki and Chakra raised to new heights and smirked coldly feeling his old abilities come back to him along with his massive jutsu library, he channeled chakra to his eyes and in his left one was silver nine tomoe sharingan with five enlarged tomoes connected together with concentric lines in the center of a scythe with three extended hooks together, and his other one changed to a blood red with a black ripple pattern and ten tomoes around the rings and in the center was the kanji sign for Heaven.

"The Final Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan and The Tengoku Rinnegan Of Heaven's guess this is compensation for fucking my life up, oh well Tajuu Kage Bunshin." He snapped his fingers lazily and watched 50000 clones appear before him.

"All of you know what to do retrain our ancestors techniques along with Goku's, Vegeta's, Gohan's, Piccolo's, 17, 18, Shenron, Bill-jiji, Whis-jiji and our predecessor, Group 2 work on Ninjutsu, Kido, Haki and Youki, Group 3 energy control, Group 4 Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Genjutsu feel free to use the villagers as practice *Cue Evil Clone Smirks*, Group 5 will work on Elemental manipulation, Senjutsu and Elemental Bending, i will be re-bonding with Yamato, Amaterasu-hime and Sode-hime and get back in touch with my Haki types." He sat down cross-legged next to his own copy of the Forbidden Scroll and placed a seal on the original one so that if anyone had evil intentions to use it they would forget what they were going to do and left it alone.

'Sode-hime, Yamato-hime, Amaterasu-hime can you hear me?' His mental question was answered with feminine squeals.

_'Yes Naruto-kun! You're back to your old self again finally!' _Naruto smiled at Yamato's happy tone and frowned.

'Girls who was it that sealed me away in that imposter!' A feminine growl was heard in return.

**"Naruto-kun it was that bastard Jiraiya-teme and his Toad's they thought you were the prophecy child and wanted you under their control when you signed their contract." **His Tengoku Rinnegan glowed in both of his eyes with coldness.

'Kurami-hime go to your summon realm, i just tweaked the Shiki Fuuin to allow you to go to the summon realm whenever you please and don't worry about my youki reserves their at least 12 tails right now, now go and relay this to all the summons excluding those useless toads.' Kurami nodded and appeared beside him in a swirl of red wearing a kimono that hugged her goddess like features and her K-cup boobs while her hair was in a hime style bun.

**"I'll be back later Naruto-sama be careful." **Naruto almost smiled at her worry for him and waved it off.

"Don't worry about me Kurami-hime i don't need to worry about these humans anymore, i'm going to get the Yang half from Namikaze-teme's corpse so i can give you your full power back." Kurami's cheeks turned pink at his care for her and bowed.

**"Arigato Naruto-kun i hope you know those girls Ino, Hinata, Kira, Ami, Tenten, Hanabi, Shikia, Chojura, Shina, Iruki, Mizuka and Saya along with some others love you." **His face settled into a frown and closed his eyes.

"Why would they want to love me especially when they find out about you, it'll be just like those other pathetic ningen trying to kill me!" His reiatsu appeared as a black flame pressing down on everything in the area signifying his anger and hatred till a hand landed on his shoulder.

**"Naruto-Sama if you continue to be this way you'll only be a shell of yourself." **She flinched when he turned dull, dead, cold uncaring eyes to her.

"I'm already an empty shell the villagers saw to that along with the Yondaime." His voice made a few tears drop from her eyes and vanished through a portal.

**"Naruto-kun...stop doing this to yourself..." **

Naruto closed his eyes meditating as the memories of the clones came back to him and nodded before going through the Taijutsu stances of the Hermit stances and Eighteen Dragon Subduing Palms along with several others.

He stopped after 45 minutes just as two figures dropped in front of him and saw it was Iruki and Mizuka both looking every bit as beautiful as ever, both had a crush on him and as the years went by it grew quickly and they arrived to see why he took the forbidden scroll of seals.

"So the ninja in this village finally noticed something was amiss took them long enough." Naruto's voice was cold and emotionless shocking Mizuka and Iruki.

"N-naruto-kun why are you like this..." Mizuka whispered and they flinched when he showed his new kekkei genkai.

"That blond Naruto was nothing but, a fake created by that bastard Gama-sennin and his bastard student was in on it as well." He threw the scroll toward Mizuka who read it and by the end her eyes were narrowed in anger and hate.

"Mizu-chan is Naruto-kun saying the truth?" She got a look at the message on the scroll and had eyes gape in horror and revulsion, was this the man the Yondaime was? Was Konoha all like this just to screw Naruto's life over.

They stared at him, Naruto just sat down leaning against the scroll lazily. "Why are you not afraid of the consequences of this?" Iruki asked curiously.

Naruto let out a snort. "How exactly can you kill an immortal?" His amused monotone shocked them, him being the dead-last.

Naruto stood up. "Seem's Yugao and her anbu unit along with the Sandaime and his Elders have come along as well..." His bored drawl was correct when the old Kage, the advisors and anbu appeared on the scene with shocked looks seeing someone other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto what are you doing with the forbidden scroll?" Neko asked and got a cold look in return that made the entire clearing shiver.

"My name isn't Naruto anymore it is Hakai Uzumaki." Naruto now named Hakai said in a cold tone.

'Destructive Whirlppol indeed.' Danzo nodded absently and felt sorrow for the boy as he could tell he was truly emotionless and uncaring than Isami who was looking at him sadly (An: The Uchiha COup won't happen due to the whole clan liking Naruto).

Hiruzen frowned at this and noticed the seal limiter was broken and became fearful remembering Naruto was very dangerous back then. "Hakai why did you steal the scroll?" Hakai glanced boredly at the forbidden scroll and tossed it towards the hokage who caught it with a confused look.

"I made a copy of my family's scroll, something i have been denied for far too long by this village." He said venomously making several flinch back.

"But surely there are people redeemable?" Sarutobi asked he truly wished that Naruto was his own grandson he never liked Minato and Jiraiya's plan it disgusted him to see how his life went but, wanted to see his intentions for Konoha.

"No...the only people in this village that are not redeemable are the villagers and i have had enough!" His voice made the earth tremble.

"If they attack me ever again i will show them how far below they are on the food chain." His eyes opened displaying the Final Sharingan and Rinnegan shocking them with the power glowing behind them.

"Boy you will be going to a cell for this action!" Homura scowled but, clammed up when Hakai appeared in front of him floating mildly like the Tsuchikage Onoki could.

"If you're so sure in your superiority do something about it old fossil?" Hakai's voice was even colder and mocking it sent shivers down their spine, Mari Uchiha had done the same thing except Hakai was actually daring you to even move a muscle.

"H-hakai do you still want to be a shinobi?" Iruki asked shakily, this question quieted everyone who watched Hakai's reaction seeing it was only stoic before he answered.

" Jounin should suffice Hokage-sama because anything lower than that would be an insult to my skills, since you know how powerful i was back when i wasn't sealed." He said directing a stare at the old man who lowered his head in shame and remorse but, perked up in hope and happiness at the next words.

"However i am not as cruel as i was...If you earn my trust i'll let you back into my life and i want an answer did my so called father make any marriage contracts with the girls in this village or the others?" Naruto asked dreading the answer and facepalmed when he saw an amused Kage nodding.

"Ami Mitarashi, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kaori Yamanaka, Satsuki Uchiha, Isami Uchiha, Saya Haruno, Miyoki Namikaze, Yukina Namikaze, Tiara Namikaze, Hanshin Uchiha, Toki Senju, Amaya Senju, Rei Senju, Kira Inuzaka, Hana Inuzaka, Shisui Uchiha, Kasumi Uzumaki, Kasumi Mugen Tenshi, Ayane Mugen Tenshin, Momoji Hayabusa, Kureha Hayabusa, Tenten Higurashi, Nejia Hyuuga, Shikia Nara, Yami Nara, , Koyuki Kazehana, Gaia Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Karui Yotsuki, Mabui Yotsuki, Yugito Nii, Samui Nii, Haruna, Hokuto, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Iruki, Mizuka, Menmia Uzumaki, Naruka Uzumaki and Natsumi Uzumaki along with others that would like to stay under radar." Sarutobi finished with a smirk causing several males eye's to fly wide open comically, Hakai's jaw dropped tot he ground cracking it with bulged eyes on his stoic face.

Beetle whistled. "You know you forgot Shina Aburame, Muri Aburame and Emi Aburame, Shizune Kato, Moegi and Sarumi?" The anbu said outloud causing the other anbu to stare at Hakai with jealousy and worship, this kid was getting every man's wet dream.

"Take the week off Hakai-kun i'll go inform your fiances of your agreement." He waved cheerily over his shoulder.

"H-hokage-sama matte!" All he got was a silver Kumo high collar jounin vest thrown at him before the others left leaving an annoyed Hakai with a twitching eyebrow.

"Damn asshole teme's..." He muttered picking up his scroll and vanished in a flash of silver toward the compound.

(Next Week - Main Streets)

Hakai used the one week to re-train all of his skills and core abilities and got back his original strength and did it in just 6 days time, His partners Yamato, Sode No shiraiyuki and Amaterasu helped him work his control over Kido, Zanjutsu, Kendo and the other arts that they taught him.

After the incident was resolved the villagers tried to attack him again only he cut them down without any remorse and burned the bodies to leave no evidence, he had a great time smirking like a cheshire cat everytime during the council meetings at those on the civilian council and had gotten along with all of the shinobi clan heads.

Yoshino Nara and Yui Yamanaka the mothers of Shikia and Ino he always aw both of them eyeing him with lust and want getting perverted giggles from the clan heads everytime as they always teased him about his sexual attraction but, he always got one up on them when he jabbed at their stamina or lack of bruising their male pride.

He had gotten to know Suzume, Anko, Tsubaki, Kurenai, Yoshino, Yui, Tsume, Hisana, Hitomi, Isami, Hanashin and some other Jounin since he is going to be working with them on missions as a Jounin and needed to be professional. Kurenai and Anko squealed loud enough to nearly bust his eardrums when the Hokage explained about them being two of his fiances.

He was told his others that were out of the village will be arriving during the Chunin exams at the finals, Yoshino and Kurenai had talked to him about his cold attitude and concluded he was stressed and taught him how to relax this got him to be less colder but, he still views the villagers and most of the shinobi with ignoring their presence.

When you hate someone or insult them, you are basically acknowledging that person's existence. Hakai decided to give them a worser treatment by ignoring their presence and existence and this caused them lots of misery and emotional pain most of them had began having nightmares of being ignored for all eternity and he took all too much delicious sadistic pleasure in it.

He also discovered the Lookout and saw that Mr. Popo from his memories of Bills was still alive and watching over the lookout, he used the slow time flow in the Hyperbolic Chamber to train for several years inside it on his sayian abilities and mastered the Giji, First, Second, Legendary, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and God Levels.

His power in these stages were tremendous he was lucky the world had chakra that could withstand such attacks, he also trained using the fighting styles gathered in his computer of the Sayians which used their brutal strength, speed, durability and reflexes to full affect his own clones even feared him when he fought like this and he couldn't blame them since the potential to kill using the Saiyajin Taijutsu was higher than an Anbu could classify.

On some of the A-rank missions he went on Solo he met various wandering clans, like the Yamamoto, Kurosaki, Samurai, Kawakami, Esparda, Spirit Warriors, Hanyou, Kitsune, Sparda, Gremory, Phenex, Saito, Hanma, Yuki Onna, Succubus, and Muramasa clans along with several others and built a compound using his Senju Mokuton, Telekinesis and Onmyoton (Yin-Yang Release) to create a large district enough to fit a huge village and declared it as the Hakai compound along with the clans being under his jurisdiction and protection.

He had a rival in the form of Vergil, Dante, and Nero Sparda and Sparda himself along with Baki, Yujiro, Kyo Mibu, Freya, Sanotsuki, Kisara, Leia, Momoyo, and Sirechz Gremory the girls practically demanded their parents to form marriage contracts with him after seeing his strength in battle and sheer dominance he displayed and gentleness to animals.

Miyako from the Kawakami clan was lovestruck with him along with Yamato, Christine, Wanko and Yamata after he sparred with their grandfather and beat him with only a bruise.

The clan's even offered to teach him their styles of combat, he tried to refuse them kindly but, the girls wouldn't take no for an answer so he conceded defeat and trained in their styles and would have them mastered by the time the date for the Chunin exams would begin which made them proud of him at his fighting spirit even Yujiro acknowledged him as the Strongest on in the world.

He was then stumped and irritated at being assigned as a Co-sensei to team 8 alongside Yugao, Hana and Anko with Kurenai being the sensei to Kira Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shina Aburame, Emi Aburame, Hanabi Hyuuga, Miki Inuzaka, Miyoki Namikaze, Yukina Namikaze, Tiara Namikaze, Rei Senju, Toki Senju and Amaya Senju that made him curse loudly at him being put on a team with Kunoichi lusting after him especially his own relatives and was explained to that the Sandaime wanted him to show more emotion and to stop being so cold and stoic.

He told the old man that he isn't a baby anymore and doesn't need any coddling and this saddened them due to him not wanting to open his heart even after he had changed so little.

Right now he found himself being dragged to the academy by Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, and Hana while he was smoking a cigarette that Asana got him hooked on since it calmed his nerves when he needed it.

"C'mon Naru-kun cheer up!" Hana said brightly only to frown seeing him just give her a lazy glance.

"Why exactly do i need to interact with these brats..." Hakai drawled only those he loved and trusted could call him his original name even though he disliked it because his bastard father named him that.

"You need to loosen up." Anko grinned.

"I do not need to loosen up i am perfectly fine." He replied in a slightly annoyed monotone voice still showing stoicness.

"Naruto-kun if you are going to teach you need to interact more." Kurenai scolded but, he replied back in a bored tone.

"The day that happens is when all hell freezes over." He rolled his eyes at them before releasing himself form their grip and continued toward the academy.

"You are being very stubborn, Hakai-kun?" She frowned sadly at him and he just chuckled bitterly.

"You honestly expect me to give these low lifes my attention after what they did to me...get real Kurenai I will never acknowledge their existence even if they die of old age." He said coldly much to their wincing.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, girls." Orochimara spoke walking from the shadows looking every bit of beautiful as ever and one who loathes her teammate Jiraiya for his zealous behaviour.

She looked him over and saw he had on a black shihakusho designed like pants, black socks and martial arts shoes, a red obi sash around his waist, a long sleeve blood red haori with a high collar that had his lower face, he also had a black kasa over his head to hide his upper face his haori had silver inner lining and on the back was the kanji for Hakai No Kami sheathed in his Obi sash were Yamato, Sode No shiraiyuki, Aka Arashi, Amaterasu, Kyoka Suigetsu, Tensa Zangetsu and Suzumushi while across his back horizontally was a black katana sheathed in a red scabbard with the kanji for wailing dark in black in the center.

On his back was a Gunbai with a black color and blood red tomoe design on the back and front strapped to his back, his hheadband was red tied around his forehead leaving only the left side of his hair covering his eyes while the rest flowed down his back and had a Kumo style Jounin vest on his torso with scrolls and weapons and had opera length gloves with silver white studded belts around them while seals ran along his arms.

"Nice attire Naruto-kun it creates a very intimidating image." She complimented while eye humping him with her eyes twirling her black locks around her pointer finger.

"Oro-sensei don't tell me you have the hots for Naru-kun too!?" Anko whined childishly getting a deadpan look from Hakai.

"Gee i wonder how obvious the signs were Anko-chan and i thought men were dense.." He drawled in monotone amusement erecting giggles from the others, Anko just scowled at him playfully and huffed with puffed out cheeks.

"Hebi-hime not that i'm not happy to see you but, shouldn't you be at home relaxing?" He asked concerned suave tone he noticed he had making her and several other women blush at his concern.

"I heal quickly besides sarutobi-sensei assigned me as another Co-sensei to Team 8." She looked amused at his annoyed face.

"Stinking old coot, he probably expects these girls to tame well guess what motherfucker Hakai Uzumaki ain't no one's motherfucking bitch!" He smirked walking to the academy entrance leaving a bunch of blushing women.

"Well, it seems we misjudged him." Kurenai said lamely.

"Looks like we met a male who isn't going to be bend to our whims or our Puppy Eyes jutsu!" Hana wails comically along with several other women who liked the new Naruto they wanted to be spoiled so bad.

Orochimara snickers. "You should have guessed that, Naruto-kun hasn't been one to submit to anyone either a kage or woman and that shows how dominant he'll be in bed.." She giggled perversely getting several nosebleeds and glazed over eyes.

"Yea..." Hana mumbled planning on taking this info to Kaa-san and Kira and any other Inuzaka women interested in him.

"I'm asking Hakai-kun on a date." Yugao said outloud with perverted intentions in her eyes.

"Dang it i was gonna ask him!" Anko snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Let's go ahead and meet our students already." Hana said impatiently and they shunshined toward the academy.

(Konoha Academy)

All around in the classroom of academy graduates all of them were talking excitedly, some were trying to put up a tough front with arrogant smirks, others were conversing quietly on how far they would go.

Some like Miyoki, Kira, Hinata, Hanabi, Yukina, Tiara along with the Senju triplets were discussing on who the enigma Hakai was as they had followed him for the past week but, he kept vanishing before they could see his face.

But one thing they agreed on was that he was a multiple clan heir, powerful and handsome and could possibly be their fiance that Saru-jiji told them about.

"Do you think Hakai-kun will show..." Miyoki whispered she wore a yellow and black battle kimono with black leggings and sandals while around her wrists were senbon and shuriken launchers. She had long flowing golden hair with a few black streaks and a fringe covering her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Yukina wore black leggings with a short battle kimono colored in ice blue and black, she had ice blue hair with golden streaks, heterochromia eyes one was golden and the other ice blue, her body was well rounded though her ass and tits were a mid F-cup but, perky and soft. She had a wakizashi strapped to her back in a blue sheath.

Tiara wore white anbu pants, a Jounin style vest over a mesh undershirt and had two katanas strapped to her waist, her hair was silver silky smooth tied into a long ponytail, her vermilion red eyes held mischief and lust along with curiosity she had a slightly bigger bust than Yukina and was the oldest of Yukina and Miyoki and specialized in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu along with some Fuuinjutsu and Poison's.

"From the way he carried himself he reminded me of you Yukina-imouto except his coldness is much more than even yours could handle." Yukina's eyebrow flew up in surprise, no one could be that cold and be a teenager but, when she tried looking at his eyes she felt a feeling like that would be a bad idea.

"I think we should respect, Hakai-kun's privacy." Hanabi said curtly getting indignant huffs from Miyoki, Tiara and Kira.

"If he's our fiance why didn't he come see us!" She complained loudly, Kira looked like her mother Tsume and definitely was endowed in the ass and chest department.

"Who is this Hakai-baka you're speaking about!" a loud, whorish voice screeched getting annoyed looks from Hanabi and Yukina.

"Haruno what is it that you want?" Hanabi said coldly, not liking the whorish civilian girl one bit especially when she tried to bully her sister along with Ami and the others for being better looking than her.

"Just wanted to know why a guy would want to be around such ugly girls like you." Whoreuno said arrogantly with a superior look.

Hanabi stood up standing equal height to Sakura with a look that would freeze hell. "You mind repeating that you little whore." Her cold tone was heard by everyone who shivered knowing that tone meant someone was going to get hurt bad.

Sakura however thought arrogantly that this bitch needs to be put in her place, than she'll see the error of her ways and follow the path of being beautiful while the boys do all the work. "What are you gonna do about it blind eyes." She sneered angering Hanabi who was about to beat her ass only for the door to slam open startling everyone.

"I suggest you girls over there drop it.." The teen in the haori spoke in a cold tone with a feeling of power and command daring them to refuse.

Multiple girls shivered with blushes from it wondering who this hot guy was while Satsuki looked at him with a blush and interest wondering how this boy, no man could exclude such dominance and power with just a few words it made her lick her lips in excitement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BAKA!" One bitch had to open her bitchy mouth that was Sakura Haruno the pink haired banshee.

"Genin will i have to speak with Mebuki-hime about your disrespect to your superior?" He drawled in monotone.

"I'M A CLAN HEIRESS BAKA TAKE OFF THAT HAT AND SHOW US YOUR FACE!" Everyone by now was looking at her like she was a retard meant for the mental hospital she had the audacity to insult and demand something from an Elite Jounin that could kill them with a pinky.

"I knew Haruno was stupid but, not this stupid..." Toki Senju muttered shaking her head in embarrassment at the kunoichi.

"Iruki-hime is this really the top Kunoichi because if it is i am very disappointed..." Iruki nodded negatively and pointed toward Hinata and Toki's group.

"Those girls tied for the Kunoichi of the year but, they all agreed to share the title since it doesn't mean anything to them.." He smiled faintly under his kasa and nodded toward them in acknowledgement getting shy blushes.

"They all did it for some stupid dead-last Naruto-baka who should have just quit since he's a failure!" The classroom quieted when the man chuckled lowly before it became higher but, those chuckles sent a chill down the spines of everyone.

"Such hurtful words..." He moved his hands toward his kasa and handed it to Iruki who took it with a blush and they saw he had his eyes closed.

They watched him unbutton the collar of his haori sending shock through their system at the familiar whisker marks and were in denial, no it just couldn't be possible.

He opened his eyes slowly showing pitch black eyes with a white vertical slit. "For someone like you Sakura." Naruto said in cold amusement.

"W-who are you!" Sakura shrieked suddenly seeing the image of that baka Naruto.

He just smirked before someone appeared from his shadow in an orange jumpsuit with a foxy smirk.

"I'm Naruto obviously..." The two Naruto's replied in perfect unison eyes shining with cold amusement standing back to back leaning against each other.

The Genin kunoichi stared for a few moments before their noses erupted with spraying nosebleeds. 'Oh...my...fucking...god!' They thought in lust.

Amaya was blushing behind her purple hair at the image in her head of the two Naruto's looking seductive and gained a small nosebleed. "Hot bishounen." She said in a dazed tone.

"N-naruto-baka." Sakura said speechless but both turned cold eyes toward her that showed none of the warmth of a crush they were the eyes of someone who considered them trash and an insect.

"Not anymore it isn't it is Hakai Uzumaki now those words destroyed the small crush i had on you for good and it was about time." Hakai said coldly getting several shivers.

'Damn he definitely is colder than me!' Yukina whistled.

"This is our fiance!" Ami and the other girls said outloud getting several jealous stares.

"Yes...Ami-hime the Triplet-chan's know my name because they spied on Anko and Kure-hime when they were speaking about me my name basically translates to Destructive Whirlpool and that go happy Naruto image was nothing but, a fake of my true self that you now see before yourself.." He said with no sign of that brightness in them anymore.

"A-a-a-all that time you pined after me was just fake!" Sakura screamed angrily and she got cold laughter.

His eyes glowed with sadistic glee. "Why yes it was very amusing at how my fake persona pined after you and i just thought why can't i have my own form of revenge on you by revealing that those reassuring words it gave you on your crush on Satsuki-hime was nothing but, hollow empty shelled words." His mocking cold voice made several shinobi wince and gave the girl amused looks while she had tears dripping from her angry face.

"Damn i stand corrected that is fucking cold as hell..." Tiara muttered to Yukina and the others who nodded with impressed looks.

"Do yourself a favor and wallow in your despair that's all you'll ever feel when you think back on those encouraging words of Naruto Uzumaki." Hakai smirked enjoying the anger and fury in her eyes.

"You heartless baka!" She swung at him with a fist only to miss by him gliding away from her eyes full of sadistic joy.

"Oro? You mean me?" He pointed at himself a question mark above his head with a straight face that roars of laughter from the shinobi outside while Anko was barely holding herself from laughing her ass off.

Kira and Akamaru were trembling red in the face to keep from laughing outloud and were failing badly.

Hanabi took sadistic glee in the whore's dreams falling to pieces before her eyes and was turned on by this show of sadism.

Kaori Yamanaka grinned at Ino who was blushing at the sadism before them. "Hakai-kun is freaking hot like that!" This got several dazed nods.

"Stay still and take your beatings you baka! You were my puppy before and you still are theres no way you can hurt your precious Sakura-chan!" She screeched smugly taking pitiful punches at him which he shifted out of the way or flicked away with his finger.

"You are still weak Sakura-chan where's that fiery spirit at...?" Hakai said in his Naruto Uzumaki persona's mocking cold voice that stung her deeply all over.

(Hokage Tower)

Everyone stared slack jawed including Kushina and those from Uzushiokagure No Sato, the hayabusa and mugen tenshin clans even Ryu and Hayate had raised eyebrows of surprise.

"Damn that boys more sadistic than me!" Ibiki whistled in a color me impressed motion, he thought this boy would be perfect for T&I division.

"Yes...i guess Hakai-kun had gotten tired of taking Sakura-san's shit." Ayane Mugen Tenshin said with a straight face getting a half amused/disapproving look from her older sister Kasumi Mugen Tenshin.

"He makes you look like a bright happy person Ryu." Jo Hayabusa said with mirth in his voice getting a twitching eyebrow from his son while Hayate snickered getting an irritated glare from his rival/friend.

"Hakai-kun is also responsible for bringing in the clans of Yamamoto, Hanma, Gremory, Yuki Onna, Sparda and Esparda clans along with some others and even has his own hand made district." Sarutobi said in pride much to Mito the Uzukage's shocked look.

"Tell me why he has the youki reserves of a Junibi Demon?" Mito asked seriously much to everyone's bulging eyes.

"T-twelve tails of demon chakra!" Momoji stared at Hakai's image in shock and wonder.

"I had no idea he had that much demonic chakra only Kyuubi was sealed inside him." Sarutobi said in a confused tone.

Mito shook her head. "To think he has such perfect control over his own chakra and demon chakra makes me wonder how strong he really is." She said in an interested tone.

Menmia was laughing madly. "My little bro's going for cheap shots at the fangirl and man he can sure inflict some mental pain." she whistled in an impressed tone.

Yujiro Hanma snorted with a smirk. "Trust me Uzumaki Hakai-sama is much more sadistic than that he's showing lots of mercy for the pinkette right now." His presence startled them and Kushina had an awed look.

"Yujiro Hanma the Ogre said to be a SS-class in Taijutsu, Speed and all forms of combat took on a force of a thousand Iwa and Kumo nin barehanded!" Everyone looked at Yujiro sharply.

"This man has that much charisma to have such powerful allies man!" Hayate whistled as he sized the big guy up.

"Don't sell yourself short you have shinobi and kunoichi with potential to be SS and SSS-class if they train hard enough." Yujiro said truthfully and had to thank Hakai for beating the arrogance out of him.

"I also have respect for him for not wasting his time on these pitiful villagers that torn his life apart." The scowl on Yujiro's face was frightening to even Ryu.

"Your student Jiraiya has made an enemy out of the Hakai family that includes my clan and the others Hakai-sama gave a home to and rest assured Jiraiya will die if he even thinks Hakai-sama will take his imprisonment lying down." Yujiro vanished through the window leaving a saddened Sarutobi.

"Jiraya-teme sealed my Otouto's mind away!" Menmia roared in a rageful tone blasting the entire room with Killing Intent as her scarlet slit eyes glowed with rage and hatred it was enough to make the Hokage and some others sweat profusely.

Kushina closed her eyes giving the old kage a look of pity. "Your students Jiraiya has made an enemy of all the summons including the Toad Clan has became enemy number one in the summon world for their transgressions against Tatsuya-sama's heir." The others gave her confused looks.

"Tatsuya who is that?" Danzo asked confused only for her next words to cause several to pale.

"Tatsuya Uzumaki known as the Shodaime Rikudo Sennin and jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Kitsune an immortal just like Soichi-kun and has the Tengoku Rinnegan as well and is also our village's Rikudo Kage which ranks above a Kage in everything." Those who had a hand in Naruto's life paled immensely.

'Ah fuck Jiraiya i feel so sorry for you.' The Professor thought wincing knowing Jiraiya is going to be back by the times the exams start and has multiple clans and summons out for his blood along with Uzu and the Rikudo Sennin who is a woman.

"Hakai-san has our support as well." Hayate said coldly as after hearing how Hakai's life was he was determined to exact justice even teaching their style to the leader.

"Hakai-kun has my support as well any who speaks ill of him will die a slow, agonizing death." Ayane said coldly.

"Well congrats for your student Saru he just made the enemy of some pissed off people." Danzo mock clapped.

Sarutobi deadpans at the obvious. "Thanks for pointing that out Cyclops-teme." Danzo narrowed his eye dangerously at that and stood up as did the Sandaime face to face.

"What was that Saru-baka!?" Danzo growled, Sarutobi scowled with a twitching eyebrow and smashed heads against his rival.

"I ain't stutter you old one eye bastard!" Everyone watched with amused looks.

"You wanna go monkey boy!" Danzo sneered mockingly.

"Come at me bro!"Everyone sweatdropped seeing the two Hokage rivals slap each other comically.

(With Hakai)

Hakai lazily dodged a lunge from his former crush, he could see tears and sweat running down her face and fatigue.

He was mentally enjoying her mental and emotional anguish as this was a long time coming considering he read her mind and saw she planned on keeping him as a pet in the future to breed Uzumaki slaves for her.

He was gonna make sure she knew who she was dealing with.

"I don't even get what Mebuki-hime saw in you, you obviously don't have any aptitude for being a shinobi the only thing you are good at is textbook work and academy level Taijutsu along with pitiful kunai and shuriken throwing and you lack any basic Genjutsu skills or medical training." His cold monotone pointing out all her weaknesses and several realized how very weak the bookworm Sakura was and got angry about it.

"You mean this bitch lorded over us and she barely had any skills in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu!" A red haired boy named Kosuke Abarai who wore a shihakusho colored black along with a katana strapped to his waist, he had spiky shaggy red hair and tattoos around his head, neck, arms and chest like his uncle Renji who lived in the Hakai district shouted angrily looking ready to spit fire

"Don't let yourself get angry over it Kosuke-kun just let her know that she'll never be stronger than a high chunin level ninja unless Tsunade-hime somehow accepts a fangirl which will be a cold day in hell..." Hakai smirked and so did Kosuke.

Sakura panted with anger and fatigue this baka Naruto who couldn't hurt her in their spars back then was treating her like she wasn't worth his time. "SHANNARO YOU'RE GONNA PAY NARUTO-BAKA!" She began to charge only to freeze up suddenly as a kanji for Aki appeared on her forehead.

Hakai noticed it and glared as only one girl had the name Aki and he loved her deeply. "So you had your own sister Aki sealed where she couldn't see me anymore to think you would stoop this low shows how black your fragile little heart is." He let out a growl before a string of chakra shot from his finger connecting with the kanji on her forehead and yanked causing hr excruciating pain as a pink spectral from flew out landing on the ground.

It soon solidified into a more beautiful red haired Sakura who looked around blinking till her eyes locked with a happy Hakai and squealed tackling his chest rubbing against his abs and that made her blush.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hakai smirked teasingly at a pink blushing Aki.

"Y-you took away my kekkei genkai!" Sakura snarled tiredly.

"You are not my sister anymore you're nothing but, a monster in human skin." Aki said coldly burying her head into her crush's chest.

"Team 8 meet us on the roof." He vanished with a flash of silver shocking the Namikaze triplets at the Hiraishin no Jutsu and shunshined after him with their other teammates to see who their new sensei is.

And get to know their fiance better.

* * *

><p>Good chapter, lots of good bashing if i do say so myself<p>

Next Chapter - Missions


End file.
